1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle power switch and, more particularly, to a power switch having a key-actuated rotatable cylinder for sequential connection of various motor vehicle circuits, such as the coil, fuel pump, and starter to a power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antitheft devices for motor vehicles are fairly well-known and are mounted on the steering housing of the vehicle. The device has a lock cylinder and latch mounted on the steering housing in a way that the latch engages in a recess in the steering column to prevent turning of the steering column. With a key in the lock cylinder, the latch can be retracted from the recess and the engine and accessories on the vehicle can be energized.
Heretofore, the antitheft devices had power switches so that as the latch is being disengaged from the steering column, various sequential electrical connections are made to parts of the vehicle for starting the vehicle and the like.
One such device is shown and described in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,967, issued Oct. 28, 1975, and has radial pushers acting on basculating contacts, each of the contacts cooperating with a pair of contact tablets connected to the motor vehicle electrical system. The prior motor vehicle power switches have typically been complex, costly, and bulky.